Talk:Mobile utility lunar excavator
There was also a game called M.U.L.E., which featured a robot that could be used to harvest resources. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M.U.L.E. For some reason people just love to bring up the parallels. They're all linked through the trivia link at the bottom. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 23:07, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Full form? I picked up somewhere that the name stood for 'M'ining 'U'nit for 'L'arge-scale 'E'xploitation. I'm not fully sure whether it's a reliable info, so I'll check it a bit. :Starshade 12:58, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I can't find a source for that either. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 00:14, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Full form confirmed Someone viewed the map source of the unit portrait and confirmed that MULE stands for Mobile Utility Lunar Excavator. (Actually it can be seen directly from the portrait itself, but it's kind of blurred.) I'll get a photo source if needed. Shall I refrain from editing the page until it's approved? :Starshade 04:38, May 2, 2010 (UTC) May as well get the image before changing it. - Meco (talk, ) 11:24, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh shit! Sorry I'd forgotten about this all this time. Well, I don't know whether it's accessible to you but this is the image. If it doesn't load by any chance, this one may. If neither work, I'll upload it directly or something. One has to upload high-res portraits anyway. :Starshade 14:16, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Ah, very nifty! I'll get around to cropping and uploading the second link's image when I get back to my usual OS. - Meco (talk, ) 23:19, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh! That's my personal blog and since the cafe where the image was posted originally was inaccessible to non-members I had to post it on the blog to link it here. I suggest we get a more official link soon, like someone posting it on some SC2 community. :Starshade 07:55, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. I guess for the moment your blog will have to do. If your blog has a specific title, could you change that part in the ref? "shinbanryu's blog" was the best I could do. - Meco (talk, ) 18:36, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I'll just refer to it as something like 'a Korean fan's blog' then. I'll see if I can upload the picture to the Korean beta discussion forum and link it here in the meantime. :Starshade 04:50, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Possible Inspiration? I'm not sure if anyone's noticed this, but isn't there a vehicle referred to as the Mule in the first action sequence of the 2005 film Serenity, which looks an awful lot like the MULE in Starcraft 2? It's got the colouration and the arm sections, it hovers, is an unarmed utility vehicle and bears a similar general size. I'm wondering if that's part of the inspiration for Starcraft 2's MULE? Not sure it's conclusive enough for the trivia section, but I'm just curious as to what others think about that. -- 21:16, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Dude, I just saw a picture of the Serenity Mule and I immediately saw the resemblance. Upon googling, there is only a few minor differences, and the fact that the SC MULE has no seats. I would say that it is heavily based upon the Serenity version. 14:19, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :We'd need a screenshot. Is it called "mule" in the movie? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 18:44, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Serenity Mule. However, it's never actually named in the movie. And while I noticed the reference myself, I think the current mule link to wikipedia serves its purpose, in that without it, we'd effectively have to reference three mules (biological, video game, and Serenity).--Hawki 22:33, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Obsolete information? The page discusses an "upcoming patch" that will allow MULEs to mine gas; however, the proposed patch was nearly a year ago and MULEs can still only mine minerals. Is the information still relevant? Brainwasher5 (talk) 18:10, June 6, 2018 (UTC) :Yup, you're right that it never came to be. Reworded it to reflect that. --Subsourian (talk) 18:21, June 6, 2018 (UTC)